A Tale of Lithuania : Mano ir Baltarusija
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: [CONTINUED] Liet yang diam-diam menanggung rasa sakit di perutnya, ditambah rasa stress yang sangat berlebihan, mencoba bertahan menghadapi sakratul mautnya tanpa didampingi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Belum lagi ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan seorang gadis yang dicintainya. WARNING : OOC, AU, DLDR. RnR?


Malam begitu dingin untuk seorang lelaki berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun berambut cokelat kayu, yang tampak duduk di ranjang yang diletakkan dekat dengan jendela satu-satunya yang besar di suatu kamar dalam asrama kuno nan megah, yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di antara lautan rimba. Wajahnya pucat, dan kedua tangannya memegangi beberapa tablet yang biasa dibeli dari apotik, yang ternyata sudah habis. Bulan yang dingin nan kejam, menyinari jendela, membelakanginya. _Gadis itu…_ Anak kelas XII ini, sudah tak tahan rupanya. Beberapa kali kaki kanannya dihentakkannya dengan pelan.

"Tolong jangan siksa aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ A Tale of Lithuania : Mano ir Baltarusija **

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

**Hetalia** © **Hidekazu Himaruya**

OOC, OC, AU, galau kuadrat, pair _crack_ LietBela, dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Gakuen Hetalia ]**

"YO!"

Suara teriakan yang bersemangat, rupanya sedang menyeruak masuk ke kelas XII-2. Seketika semua murid yang sedang bersiap-siap sebelum bel masuk sekolah berdentang. Jelas, masih jam 06.30 dan itu pun sangat sepi, kecuali seorang cowok. Yap. Seorang _cowok_. Tapi dia bukan tipikal murid yang menonjol seperti pemilik suara barusan, dan bahkan tidak masuk dalam jajaran anggota penting sekolah seperti OSIS dan MPK. Tapi pemilik suara itu, mengenalinya sejak lama jauh sebelum masuk Gakuen Hetalia ini.

"Torii! TORIS!"

Cowok yang dipanggil Toris itu, segera menoleh kepadanya dari pandangan jendelanya. Maklum, bangku ia memang terletak pada baris ketiga dan sangat dekat dengan jendela, sehingga ia dapat sepuasnya memandangi pemandangan di luar sana. Mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan mata biru langitnya. Ia lalu menyahutnya, "A-Ada apa, Alfred? Tumben masuk pagi, tak seperti biasanya."

"Oh, lagi pengen nyari sesuatu yang keren! Eh, mukamu kenapa? Pucat pasiiii!" Pemilik suara bernama Alfred ini, lalu menghampirinya sambil mengecek kesehatan cowok bermata hijau bernama Toris itu, dengan seksama.

"N-Nggak apa-apa, Alfred. Biasa, stress berleb–."

Tiba-tiba Alfred mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Toris dengan keras, sehingga ia pusing sembilan kali sambil menegurnya (lebih tepatnya berceloteh), "Nggak boleh stress, Toris! Ntar kau tambah sakit lho! Kau pergi ke UKS sana! Apa kau udah membawa persediaan obat sakit perut? Jangan bunuh diri! Jangan kebanyakan minum vodka yang diberikan sama si kolkhoz secara berlebihan! Berpikir positif lah ya? Kalau kau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu datang ke rumahku ya! Aku mah selalu HERO dari awal!"

Toris hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan diam-diam menutup kedua matanya selagi Alfred senang banget berceloteh. _Kapan sih dia bisa berhenti berceloteh? _Toris sebenarnya senang kalau Alfred berceloteh tentang apapun yang ia rasa menyenangkan, seperti saat membantu Alfred membersihkan rumahnya. Namun bukan saatnya ia mendengarkan celoteh Alfred! _Aku harus ke UKS, sekarang! Atau paling tidak, ke ruang BK atau BP! Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku sendirian… Semoga Estija dan Latvija tak tahu tentang ini!_

"O-Oke, Alfred. Aku mau ke UKS, sekarang!"

Ia buru-buru memasukkan kembali buku materi pelajaran yang akan diajarkan para guru hari itu, dan buru-buru berjalan melewatinya sambil berbisik setengah pelan, "Titip absen ya, Alfred."

Tanpa diketahui Alfred, Toris _menipu_nya dari dalam hati dan ia ingin meminta maaf kepadanya, namun tak ada waktu. Dan ia ingin kabur ke rumah sakit terdekatnya. _Sekarang_.

**-xXx-**

**[ Sebuah rumah sakit terdekat di sekitar Gakuen Hetalia ]**

"Nikita Guttenmakher… Silakan masuk."

Suara pengumuman yang berdendang di ruang tunggu pasien sebuah RS yang tak begitu terkenal, masuk ke telinga kiri Toris dan keluar dari telinga kanannya, seolah ia tak mendengar pengumumannya. Perutnya makin sakit, sejak awal. _Kenapa sejak aku bertemu dia, aku malah mulai merasa sakit perut yang berkepanjangan ya? Ditambah gadis itu…_ Ia tak habis pikir mengenai kesehatannya yang cukup parah. Rekor terhebat yang pernah ia tahu, ia pernah muntah darah bercampur makanan yang baru saja dimakannya segera setelah meninggalkan kantin sekolah. Akibatnya, ia terpaksa bolos selama dua minggu gara-gara diketahui bahwa ia memiliki masalah dengan pencernaannya. _What the hell._

Kedua tangannya saling bergulat, memeluk satu sama lain, khawatir dengan kesehatannya yang semakin buruk. Hebatnya, hanya ia _sendiri_ yang masih berstatus 'pelajar' di antara orang-orang di sekitarnya yang rata-rata paruh baya sampai tua banget. Jadi makin komplit deh penderitaan sang Lietuva ini.

"Toris Laurinaitis… Silakan masuk. Toris Laurinaitis… Silakan masuk."

Segera saja ia menoleh ke suster perawat yang sedang mengumumkan pasien berikutnya sambil mengemasi tas sekolahnya dan berjalan dengan sedikit semboyongan masuk ke poli umum. Sambil memegangi perutnya yang makin menyiksa, tentu saja. Ia lalu menyapa suster perawat yang memanggilnya tadi, "Uri, kau masih ko-ass di sini rupanya?"

"Wah! Toris! Kau lagi-lagi menderita sakit perutmu ya? Masuklah." sahut perawat muda berusia sekitar 23 tahun, sambil menghampiri Toris.

"Baiklah."

Dengan dipapah Uri, perawat itu, ia memasuki ruang periksa. Perawatnya lalu mendudukkan Toris di depan dokter langganannya, dr. Jeanne Guffron. Wanita keturunan Perancis-Inggris ini, lalu menyambut Toris dengan seulas senyuman ramahnya sambil bertanya, "Wah, Toris! Kau lagi-lagi menderita sakit perut kronismu ya? Biar saya periksa ya? Apa kau nggak lupa sama obat yang kuberikan kepadamu?"

Toris lalu mengulas senyuman ramahnya kepada Jeanne. Hanya kepada beliau yang berusia empat puluh delapan tahun, ia bisa merasa tenang. Bahkan ia juga merupakan satu-satunya manusia biasa yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang personifikasi dari Lietuvos Respublika, bahasa Lithuania untuk Republik Lithuania. Kebetulan, Jeanne juga merupakan penggila sejarah, tak terkecuali pertikaian berbahayanya Polish-Lithuanian versus Teutonic alias Prussia. Ia lalu menjawabnya dengan ramah dan jujur, "Iya, sudah habis rupanya. Sekalian memeriksa kemungkinan adanya penyakit lain."

"Baiklah. Nah, sekarang, _anamnesa_ dulu ya?" tanya Jeanne dengan sopan.

"Okay."

Jeanne lalu mempersiapkan kertas _anamnesa_ sambil memulainya, "Nah, katakan keluhanmu."

"Sakit perut disertai muntah darah… Kadang kala kalau saya sedang meminum obat, suka muntah darah, dan beberapa hari kemudian sudah berhenti. Susah bergerak… Tubuhku nggak fit." jawab Toris sambil meremas-remas perutnya yang makin sakit. Makin menghebat, sehingga ia tak mengira bakal terkena penyakit seberbahaya ini. _Tuhan, tolong tegakkan kesabaran dalam hatiku, Amen._ Toris berdoa dalam hati agar paling tidak, ia mendapat suatu kebebasan dalam bertindak, dari pada dikungkung dalam penyiksaan tak berkesudahan di asrama Gakuen Hetalia.

"Hm. Sepertinya pencernaanmu benar-benar buruk ya." komentar Jeanne serius.

Toris hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tolong bentangkan tubuhmu di ranjang sana ya." perintah Jeanne sambil mengambil stetoskopnya.

Toris segera mematuhi perintah dokternya. Ia lalu membuka pakaian sekolah bagian atasnya minus celana panjang dan CD-nya, dan menelentangkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu. Jeanne lalu menyusulnya bebarengan dengan perawat yang disuruhnya membawakan peralatan periksa yang lain. Perempuan santun itu, lalu mendengarkan suara perut dan organ-organ tubuh Toris dengan stetoskopnya, kemudian memeriksa kedua matanya, diteruskan dengan mulut serta perut. _Kasihan Lietuva_, batin dokter itu, sedih. Ia tak menyangka bahwa personifikasi juga bisa sakit. _Ia memang personifikasi… Demi Tuhan, aku bersumpah akan menjaga mulutku mengenai siapa sebenarnya ia…_

Dokter itu lalu berkata, "Kau boleh turun."

"Baik."

Selagi Toris turun dan mengenakan kembali pakaian sekolahnya, dokter itu lalu menulis hasilnya dan menyusun rencana pengobatannya. _Sepertinya ia terkena penyakit bisul di dalam lambungnya… Tapi ini masih diagnosa, harus dicek di bagian rontgen… Tapi apa tak apa-apa tuh? _Dokter itu lalu melirik Toris yang berusaha setengah mati berjalan menuju kursinya, dengan tatapan kasihan. _Ia kan masih 'sekolah'… Tapi yah, semoga ia setuju…_ Dokter ramah ini, lantas membantu mendudukkan Toris dan kembali ke kursinya yang ditata berlawanan dengan kursi Toris.

Wanita paruh baya ini, lalu berkata dengan nada khawatir sembari membacakan hasil diagnosanya, "Ini masih diagnosa, tetapi ada kemungkinan kau harus menjalani operasi… Ini harus dicek di bagian rontgen. Yang jadi permasalahan di sini adalah… Dirimu kan–."

"Tak apa."

Seketika saja dokter itu kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Toris. Wajah Toris menunjukkan bahwa ia rela mengorbankan apapun demi menjalani operasi itu. Seolah ia tak peduli dengan sekolah dan teman-temannya. Ia lalu melanjutkannya, "Aku akan menjalani operasi, jika aku mendapat diagnosa mengerikan itu. Tak peduli dengan sekolahku. Kalau bisa, akan kujalani sendirian."

"Apa tak masalah? Ntar guru–."

"Lupa siapa sebenarnya diriku?"

Dokter itu langsung terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa anak remaja penyakitan yang duduk di depannya jelas-jelas adalah Lietuvos Respublika, tetapi tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkannya sebagai 'manusia'. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa membiarkan Toris berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Ia lalu menceramahinya, "Toris, tolonglah. Saya sebagai dokter juga tak bisa membiarkanmu sakit. Jadi, tolong berpikiran positif ya? Nanti saya sampaikan surat izin selama beberapa hari–."

"Tolonglah. Anda… Tahu siapa… Saya…"

Dokter itu tiba-tiba berhenti menceramahinya. Kini ia baru bisa paham mengapa ia menghentikannya. Jelas. _Background_-nya sudah dilabeli dengan warna hitam beracun, dan perutnya makin sakit. Dan, yang membuat dokter paruh baya itu paling _ngeh_, Toris rupanya udah tumbang duluan sambil masih memegangi perutnya yang bermasalah itu. Dokter itu langsung memanggil komplotan perawatnya sambil berteriak, "PERAWAT! TOLONG BERIKAN TINDAKAN MEDIS!"

**-xXx-**

**[ Gakuen Hetalia, bebarengan dengan kaburnya Lietuva… ]**

Kelas XII-2 langsung riuh ramai setelah pelajaran pertamanya selesai. Alfred yang duduk di samping kanan bangku Liet, lalu melirik-lirik bangku kosong itu dengan rasa khawatir. _Apa ia baik-baik saja?_ Ia nggak bisa membiarkannya terjun dalam kesedihannya gara-gara dijadikan objek _bullying_-nya Russia yang masyur itu. Ditambah lagi, ia tahu bahwa Liet menyimpan perasaan suka kepada Natalya, gadis sadis yang selalu posesif ke kakaknya yang juga suka mem-_bully_ Liet. Sialnya, dirinya juga ternyata menyukainya. _Sahabat macam mana aku? Masa aku dan Liet sama-sama menyukai gadis yang sama…_

"HOI!"

Tiba-tiba Alfred tersentak oleh teriakan yang sumbernya berasal dari belakangnya. Ia kontan saja menolehnya ke pelakunya sambil balas berteriak, "BERISIK! SIAP–."

"Ini aku, _bloody wanker_!" sembur seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan alis yang **tebal**.

Alfred segera mengenal pelakunya, dan balik bertanya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "E-Eh, Iggy? Ada apa?"

Pemuda beralis **tebal** yang sekelas dengan Alfred dan Liet itu, lalu mengacungkan jempol kirinya ke belakangnya. Alfred mengikuti arah jempol itu, dan melihat ada dua murid lain yang berdiri di belakang Iggy itu. Satunya bertubuh cebol dengan rambut pendek bergelombang serta suka gementaran dan lainnya sama-sama berkacamata dengan rambut bob dan poni lurus. Keduanya sama-sama cowok. Iggy lalu melanjutkannya, "Mereka mencari-cari Lietuva dari tadi. Aku juga tadi membantunya, dan gilanya, Lietuva itu hilang lagi. Kau tahu gak kira-kira di mana dia berada?"

"Eh? Toris? Aku juga nggak tau… Eh, tadi aku nitip absen Toris ke Pak Roderich. Katanya ia ke UKS." jawab Alfred sambil mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajaran berikutnya.

"Hah? Serius? Tapi guru UKS, bu Yekaterina, bilang kalau Toris memilih pulang ke asrama lagi, gara-gara sakit perut kronisnya." sanggah Iggy sambil memangkukan kedua tangannya dan menatap Alfred. Dua murid yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa berharap bertemu dengan kakak angkat tertuanya itu. Jelas, mereka mau mendiskusikan tentang kesehatan kakak angkatnya, namun yang bersangkutan malah raib entah ke mana. _Benar-benar kakak angkat yang nggak bertanggung jawab_, batin mereka cemas.

Alfred mangap mendengar penjelasan Iggy. _Ia memutuskan untuk pulang? Jangan-jangan…!_ "Iggy! Eduard! Raivis! Ikut aku! Kita cari dia di kamarnya!" serunya bangkit dari kursinya sambil menyeret paksa mereka bertiga keluar kelas. Murid lain segera menengok ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran, karena raut wajah Alfred segera berubah 180 persen. _Apa yang terjadi? !_

"H-Hoi! Jangan terlalu cepat, _git_!" protes Iggy berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Alfred.

"Diam!"

Alfred segera melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan mereka berempat sudah berada di luar kelas, tepatnya di koridor dekat kelas XII-2. Ia lalu memberikan penjelasannya kepada mereka bertiga dengan tatapan serius, "Dengar. Dulu aku waktu SMP, pernah memergoki ia hilang di kamarnya, dengan… Banyak darah berceceran di seprei plus selimutnya. Setelah dikorek dan kita mencari seharian, ketahuan bahwa ia sudah terkapar sewaktu berobat ke RS. Dan ia baru pulang sekitar 2 minggu, itu pun diam-diam."

Iggy menahan dirinya yang yakin sebentar lagi bakal muntah. sedangkan Raivis sudah terkulai lemas mendengar penjelasan Alfred. Eduard hanya bisa berkaca-kaca mendengar ceritanya. _Ya Tuhan…_ Mereka tak menyangka, Liet yang mereka kenal ternyata berjuang setengah mati menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang tengah menyerangnya dengan sadis. _Kenapa ia tak bilang pada kami ? !_ Eduard tiba-tiba maju ke Alfred dan menarik kerah Alfred serta berkata dengan nada marah, "ALFRED! KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADA KAMI ? !"

"Hentikan!"

Iggy buru-buru melerai Eduard dan Alfred, dan berusaha menenangkan Eduard yang lepas kendali. _Tak seperti biasanya ia bisa lepas kendali…_

"Makanya…" Alfred membenarkan kerahnya lagi, dan kembali melanjutkannya, "Kupikir ada baiknya kita mengobrak-abrik kamarnya."

**-xXx-**

**[ Kamar Lietuva di asrama Gakuen Hetal – BRAKKKK! ! ! ! ! ! !] **

Wah, rupanya narasiku sudah dihancurkan dengan indahnya oleh Alfred. Pintunya udah ancur duluan, kena tendangan maut negara adidaya itu. BRAK. Sekali lagi, daun pintu itu jatuh persis di depannya, dan mata milik keempat Personifikasi itu menatap kamar Lietuva yang sedikit berantakan. Sesuai dugaan Alfred, ranjangnya, sekali lagi, kecipratan muntahan darah, walau tak sejelas yang waktu SMP karena terhalang seprei baru yang digantinya. Di bawah ranjangnya, ada jejak yang sepertinya berasal dari darah itu, menuju… Ke sebuah kamar kecil. _Dugaanku tepat lagi!_ Amerika menatap dingin kamar Lietuva itu.

"Da-da-da-da-darahhh…! ! ! !" jerit Raivis, yang kontan saja pingsan.

"Telepon pengurusnya! Buruan!" teriak Iggy, sigap.

Eduard segera menelepon pengurus asrama Gakuen Hetalia sambil menenangkan Raivis yang sudah koit (?) duluan. Iggy lalu masuk ke kamar itu, dan berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya yang benar-benar berdarah. Sesekali hidung Iggy mencium bau amis. _Pasti ia muntah terus-menerus_, batin Iggy tidak tega. Ia lantas berjongkok dan membuka sepreinya yang sudah ternodai darah, serta segera mengamankannya. Alfred lalu bergerak ke kamar kecil itu, dan ketika ia membukanya, ia menyaksikan bahwa kamar itu sudah dirapikan olehnya. _Biasa, Nation yang senang bersih-bersih_, batin Alfred.

Iggy lalu berdiri dari ranjangnya, dan membalikkan bed-nya yang berdarah. _Ugh…_ Iggy sudah tak kuat lagi. Buru-buru dilangkahkannya kaki perkasanya ke meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Ketika dibukakan laci pertama dan teratas, ia melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang sepertinya merupakan diagnosa sementara. Iggy membacanya sebagai berikut :

_**R.S.U.D di Lithuania (nama R.S disamarkan) Vilnius, MM-DD-YYYY (tanggal, bulan dan tahun disamarkan)**_

_**Alamat disamarkan**_

_**Yth. Tuan Toris Laurinaitis Usia : 15 tahun**_

_**Golongan Darah : Bombay Alamat : Gakuen Hetalia **_

_**HASIL LABORATORIUM**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mata Iggy jeli memperhatikan hasil laboratorium tiga tahun yang lalu itu, sampai pada satu kalimat yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kesimpulan : Penyakit tumor jinak di lambung.**_

_**Tindakan medis : Operasi, serta obat-obatan yang diperlukan (terlampir di halaman berikutnya).**_

_Ternyata…_ Iggy sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. _Pantas ia sering membolos sekolah…_ Iggy lalu membaca kertas hasil laboratorium tersebut lagi, memastikan bahwa semua dugaan Alfred itu benar adanya. Setelah diperhatikan beberapa lama, ia menyimpulkan bahwa tubuh Liet memang _lemah_. _Eh tunggu… 3 tahun lalu? Kalau tidak salah, saat itu dia sedang hangat-hangatnya gara-gara pem-bully-an oleh Ivan… _Iggy mencoba memutar otak, mencari alasan yang tepat di balik penyakit yang menyerangnya. _Selain itu… Ia juga sempat terpukul karena Belarus tidak menyukainya… _

"Iggy!"

Tiba-tiba lamunan mengerikan Iggy segera buyar, dan pas ia menoleh ke belakangnya, ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Alfred. Alfred ikutan nimbrung membaca kertas hasil laboratorium yang disembunyikan di laci itu. Seketika Alfred berkata dengan khawatir, "Ini yang selama ini aku curigai…"

"_Whut_?"

"Ini." Alfred menunjuk tulisan kesimpulan dan tindakan medis yang tercantum di sana.

Iggy lalu menimpali, "Tapi… Tiga tahun yang lalu itu, Toris sedang naik daun gara-gara ia di-_bully_ oleh Ivan, ya kan? Katanya, luka panjang membujur yang tertoreh di punggungnya juga karena Ivan. Jelaskan apa korelasinya antara penyakit ini dengan pem-_bully_-annya oleh Ivan? Lantas, ada juga kertas hasil lab yang lain, yang juga empat, lima dan enam tahun yang lalu. Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Alfred lalu memangkukan kedua tangannya, sambil menjawabnya dengan hati-hati dan cemas, "Iggy… Enam tahun yang lalu, bukan… Kira-kira sebelas tahun yang lalu, Toris jelas pernah bertemu Ivan untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, ketika mereka bertemu lagi pada usia 8 tahun, Ivan mulai terlihat kuat, bahkan sama kuatnya dengan Liet dan Po, juga Gilbo. Dua tahun berikutnya, ia sudah melampaui mereka bertiga, dan memaksa dua diantaranya menjadi bawahannya. Satunya dengan terpaksa, satunya ditaklukkan. Akibatnya, saat ia berusia 10 tahun itulah, penyakit ini mulai menyerangnya, walau dengan frekuensi sedikit. Lama kelam–."

"–aan penyakit itu mulai bertambah parah seiring dengan penyiksaan yang dilakukan Ivan terhadap Liet, _right_?" potong Iggy.

Alfred menggangguk dengan wajah miris, "Yeah. Kau benar, Iggy."

"Masalahnya…" Eduard memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua dari depan pintu, "Di manakah Liet itu sekarang?"

Iggy dan Alfred lalu menoleh ke Eduard yang tengah bergidik karena di belakangnya ternyata berdiri seorang cowok bongsor dengan syal pink muda yang bergelantungan di lehernya. Raivis sudah keburu tidur di pangkuan Eduard. Cowok bongsor itu, berdiri dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya terus-menerus mencakar punggungnya dengan sadis. Alfred lalu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Masalahnya, aku juga nggak tahu di mana RS langganan Liet. Dia sering gonta-ganti RS sih. Dan… Ivan. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Cowok bongsor bernama Ivan itu, lalu menjawab dengan sedikit meringis, mencoba melupakan cakaran maut gadis yang sepertinya posesif terhadapnya, "Li-Lithuania mana? Aku bu-butuh bantuan dia…"

"_Shut up, bloody wanker_!" bentak Iggy marah kepada Ivan, "Kamu nggak tau seberapa menderitanya dia! Dia tersiksa karen–."

"Hentikan, Iggy." potong Alfred.

Iggy langsung berhenti memaki Ivan yang masih bermuka tembok mengenai hal itu. Alfred lalu berjalan melewati Eduard dan Raivis, dan berdiri tepat di depan Ivan, kurang dari sepuluh senti. Mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan aura yang sangat tegang dan ganas, sampai mulut Alfred dibuka dan disuarakan, "Ivan, nggak usah ya, mencari-cari Liet. Dia lagi-lagi hilang di kamar itu, dengan darahnya meluber ke seprei dan bed-nya. Kau nggak kasihan ya, sama Liet? Sampai aku _shock_ kalau pem-_bully_-anmu ternyata membawa dampak yang sangat besar baginya."

Ivan terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar semburan maut Alfred, namun gadis yang mencakar-cakar punggung Ivan tadi, balas menyemburnya, "HAH? ! Suka-suka Kakakku dong! Lagian, aku juga nggak suka tau!"

"BODOH!" balas Alfred kesal. Kali ini ke'hero'an plus kesantaiannya hilang sudah. Ia pun melanjutkannya lagi, "Bahkan aku aja masih _menyukai_mu, Natalya! Apa lagi dia! Kau nggak bisa ya, berbalas budi kepadanya, meski dia 'menemukan'mu dan mengajarimu beberapa tahun sebelum Russia 'menyabotase' wilayah kalian semua? !"

"Persetan dengan Lithuania." sahut gadis bernama Natalya ini, tidak kalah sengitnya. "Aku sebenarnya sudah cukup bisa melawannya ketika 'ditemukan' olehnya! Sayangnya, dia bersekutu sama si _crossdress_ sialan itu! Masih mending Kak I-Ivan… Eh?"

Natalya buru-buru mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencoba menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba merasa kelu menyebutkan nama kakak yang dicintainya. _Kak Ivan… Aku jelas-jelas menyukainya! Ta-tapi… _Begitu ia menatap Alfred yang wajahnya segera berubah menjadi sangat serius. Mata birunya yang tajam menatap mata ungu Belarus, di balik kacamatanya. _… Kenapa aku seolah bingung begini ? !_ Ia kini tak mempunyai lagi kartu AS untuk melawan Alfred kali ini. Ia langsung mengata-gatai Alfred dengan bahasa ibunya sambil mencakar punggung Ivan dengan lebih sadis lagi.

Diam-diam, Alfred juga bimbang. _Haruskah aku mengambil Natalya? Ta-Tapi… Aku nggak tega dengan Liet…_

**-xXx-**

**[ RS di Lithuania, delapan hari kemudian… ] **

"_Si… Siapa kau…?"_

Alam gelap di dalam 'dunia bawah sadar'_nya_, bergema dengan pelan. Membuatnya tersedot dalam masa-masa yang _itu_.

"_Na-Namaku Lietuva… Kau?"_

Pemilik 'dunia bawah sadar' itu, berusaha melafalkan nama seseorang yang ia cintai dengan diam-diam, namun lidahnya kelu menyebutnya.

"_Tidak! Aku nggak suka sama kau, Lithuania! Aku akan hengkang dari sini!" _

"_Tidak! Kau masih belum cukup kuat untuk bisa melawan orang itu!"_

"_Hah? Siapa dia?" _

"_Ru-Russia…"_

" _Ia masih bisa kulawan–." _

"_Hentikan omong kosongmu, Natalya. Aku sama Po sedang kesusahan melawannya. Gilbert aja susah, apalagi dia!" _

Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis asuhannya bakal berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika ia ditawan dengan suksesnya oleh boss-yang-senangnya-mem_bully_-dirinya. Ditambah dirinya dan sisa Baltics. Ditambah lagi dengan Big Sister-nya Ivan. Nggak merasa puas sama sekali, lelaki bongsor itu menambah wilayahnya mencapai Finlandia. Masih merasa belum puas, dia merasuki sistem pemerintahan di beberapa Nation-tan, salah satunya Bulgaria, Moldova dan Romania. Dan masih sederet lagi daftar kesadisannya.

"… _Become one with me, da?" _

"_Ti-Tidak–." _

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat menyiksa. Samar-samar ia mendengar jeritan orang-orang yang berada di luar 'dunia bawah sadar'-nya. _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tolonglah!_ Ia sudah muak, dan tak mau lagi mengingatnya. Tentu saja, itu juga merupakan permulaan dari siksaan berbahayanya yang mulai mengintainya, sehingga menghasilkan karyanya yang paling menyedihkan : luka membujur yang sangat panjang dari tenguk lehernya sampai ujung bokongnya.

"_Ayolah–." _

Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya tersedot balik, keluar dari 'dunia bawah sadar'nya. Kelopak matanya pun terbuka dengan perlahan, sehingga menampakkan bola mata berwarna hijau benderang yang tertutup kelopaknya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sambil celingak-celinguk sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah terbaring dengan berbagai selang menempel pada tubuh telanjangnya. Dilihatnya mesin pencatat detak jantung, bergerak dengan detak yang berada sedikit dibawah normal. Nafasnya masih dua-tiga. Ia merasa sedikit pusing.

_Ternyata ini beneran di RS_, batin cowok itu, lega. Untungnya ia memiliki tubuh manusia, kalau nggak, dokter-dokter pasti ngibirit. _Pasti jahitan di perutku nambah satu_, batinnya stress. Sudah dua minggu setelah _anamnesa_ terakhirnya itu, ia memilih kabur dengan sedikit memaksa dokter Jeanne agar tidak menuliskan surat izin ke Gakuen Hetalia. Dalam waktu dua minggu itu, ia memilih tinggal di rumah Jeanne, dan baru masuk RS dan dirawat inap kira-kira seminggu sebelum operasi. _Biar nggak ketemu mereka… Aku benar-benar sudah kesal…_ Cowok ini hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan mimik sedikit hampa.

"Sudah sadar, Liet?" bisik seseorang, di sisi kiri cowok yang baru saja sadar dari anestasinya yang luar biasa ampuh bahkan untuk dirinya sekalipun.

"… Je-Jeanne?" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Liet, lemah.

Wanita itu menggangguk, lalu berbisik padanya, "Jangan banyak bergerak. Lukamu masih belum kering. Kami juga sudah mengambil tumor lain yang masih tersisa di tubuhmu. 2-3 hari kedepan, kau mungkin tak akan mandi. Nanti sore ini kau akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap VVIP dari ruang ICU ini."

_ICU?_ Liet tak percaya sedikit pun perkataan wanita itu. Ia lalu balik bertanya, "ICU…?"

"Ini sudah hari kedelapan, tapi kau masih koma sampai tadi barusan. Sempat mengalami sakratul maut sih, tapi anehnya, kakimu yang sempat dingin, kembali menghangat. Sepertinya kau benar-benar lemah ya." bisik wanita itu, sambil mengecek status vital (BUKAN ALAT VITAL YA! *niru abang Riva* /dibacok) yang ditulis oleh ko-ass yang berdiri di samping dokter paruh baya itu.

"Hari kedelapan…?"

Hening.

Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan menggangguknya.

Hening lagi.

Liet bahkan tak percaya bahwa ia bisa koma selama itu. _A-Apa iya…?_

"Dan… Aku sempat… Sakratul maut…? Demi Tuhan…"

"Itu benar, Liet." bisik Jeanne sambil mengelus-elus tangan kanan Liet yang diinfus, "Tiga hari lalu, beberapa temanmu menjengukmu dari balik layar. Habis, mereka bukan keluargamu kan? Mereka menitipkan beberapa makanan, dan ada yang menitipkan sepucuk surat padamu. Sepertinya, jika dugaanku benar, mereka 'sama' sepertimu kan?"

Liet hanya bisa merem melek sebentar, lalu menghembuskan nafas sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Mereka… Siapa saja?"

Jeanne lantas memutar kedua matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok 'mereka' yang telah menjenguknya. _Hmmm… _Ia lalu berbisik lagi ke Liet, "Aku nggak nanya nama mereka sih, tapi aku bisa memberikan ciri-ciri mereka. Satunya bermata biru dengan kacamata dan berambut pirang, ada lagi yang seperti anak kecil, bermata ungu dan pirang juga. Yang lainnya, berambut bob dengan kacamata dan bermata ungu mirip punya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Terakhir, tubuhnya gede banget, pake syal, suka menggumamkan seperti 'kolkol' itu."

_Alfred, Raivis, Eduard dan Ivan…_ Liet bisa menebak mereka dengan tepat. Sayangnya, ia tak ingin Jeanne tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka juga. Ia lalu menutup kedua matanya, sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Jeanne seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan remaja cowok itu, lantas memerintahkan para ko-ass dan perawat senior untuk mengawasi kesehatannya dan memproses administrasi pemindahannya ke ruang VVIP. Dalam hati, Jeanne berdoa agar Liet bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan bijak.

**-xXx-**

_**[ FLASHBACK – Tiga hari sebelum Toris sadar dari komanya, di RS yang sama… ]**_

"_Berisik! Kalo bukan karena keahlianku meng-hack sistem administrasi seluruh RS di dunia, kalian ga bakal bisa menemukan dia!" _

"_Sudahlah!"_

_Para pasien ditambah perawat, kaget dan melongo heran memandangi perseteruan sengit antara gerombolan Nation-tan yang datang ke RS di mana Toris dirawat. Mereka menyaksikan seorang cowok berponi lurus dan pirang plus berkacamata, tengah berdebat dengan seorang cowok bertubuh bongsor dengan syal yang senantiasa menyelimuti lehernya. Mereka juga sempat mendengar kata-kata kotor yang terlontar dari mulut cowok bongsor itu, sehingga ada yang berniat melerainya, namun keburu dicegah oleh seorang cowok pirang yang beralis __**tebal**__. _

"_Kalian itu bodoh dalam membaca situasi, apa? Nggak usah segitunya, git!" _

"_Aku hanya ingin memaksa dia kembali bekerja, kol kol~" _

"_DAT HELL, GIT! Kasihanilah dia dikit, napa? ! Udah menderita dia kena sakit perut kronis, ditambah lagi luka itu! Belum puas ya?"_

"_Lebih puas lagi kalau cowok crossdresser itu nangis melihat Liet terluka, kol kol~" _

"_Sudahlah, dia uhukemangsadisuhuk!" _

_Para perawat dan pasien yang berada di sekitar mereka, tiba-tiba kejatuhan rezeki nomplok. Mereka bisa menyaksikan pertikaian mereka dengan gratis, bahkan kakek-kakek yang tua sekalipun bisa memesan popcorn dan duduk dengan antengnya sambil memakan popcorn, seolah pertikaian mereka itu adalah film gratis. Ngeri emang._

"_Goblok kuadrat elu, Bang. Kalo lu mau jenguk Liet, pasti ada apa-apanya." _

"_Nggak boleh? Ya sudah, aku ke sini cuma buat anterin surat ini ke Liet. Kalo nggak diterima, kalian harus bersatu denganku, da~!"_

_Para perawat pun meneguk ludah, pemirsa! Pasien-pasien pun segera menjadi mak comblang (?), dan juga menjadi penggosip kelas kakap, menyaksikan perdebatan sengit mereka. Saat itu, seorang dokter wanita paruh baya yang berusia empat puluh delapan tahun, kebetulan sedang lewat di ruang tunggu pasien poli-poli tersebut. Otaknya segera mendidih mendengar perdebatan nggak berguna itu. _

"_NGGAK MAU, GIT! MENDING GUE BERSATU SAMA AMERIKA!" _

"_Oh? Berarti gue emang HERO buat elu, Iggy~" _

"_BERISIK KALIAN BERLIMA! MAU SAYA USIR KALIAN, HAH? !" _

_Suara itu membuat kelima Nation-tan itu kaget setengah mati, dan juga para perawat dan pasien ditambah beberapa dokter yang kebetulan lewat. Jelas, para Nation itu aja enggak mengenalnya, namun seluruh perawat dan dokter itu mengenal suara itu dengan sangat baik. Nation-tan tersebut lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan salah seorang dari mereka kaget, dengan mimik seolah sudah mengenalnya. Ia langsung berucap dengan lirih, "Jeanne…?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


End file.
